Volviendo a ser niña
by ByAkumaNeko
Summary: Se asomo por la ventana y vio a un grupo de cinco niños. Sonrió enternecida, deseando de aquellos días volvieran. Entonces cerro los ojos, encontrándose con el niño de suéter rojo.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la KND no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Mr. Warburton.**

* * *

 **Volviendo a ser niña**

La lluvia había cesado. Lo supo en el momento en que las gotas de agua dejaron de caer y unos tenues rayos de luz se colaron por sus cortinas blancas, alumbrándole suavemente el rostro.

Su ya agotada vista se dirigió a la ventana que daba directo a un pequeño jardín con gran variedad de flores. Un casi invisible arcoíris surgió en el anaranjado cielo, pronto oscurecería.

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a alumbrar las calles y mucha gente se dirigió a sus casas.

Su atención se centró en cinco niños que jugaban con espadas de madera y pistolas creadas a partir de toda clase de objetos triviales. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, el lodo les chorreaba por la ropa pero eso no parecía importarles. Estaban sumidos en su juego, gritaban y reían por cosas que solo ellos entendían.

Sonrío. Aquellos días de gloria, cuando era joven, se hicieron presentes en su mente. Los nombres de sus amigos con los que jugaba hasta que la luna indicaba la hora de volver para la cena aparecieron, escucho las risas inconfundibles de la gente que más amo.

Entonces algo dentro de sí se encendió.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que sus memorias se hicieran dueñas de su cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo de correr? ¿Cuántos años se fueron sin que pudiera volver a saltar? ¿Cuándo aquel sueño de poder volar desapareció?

De pronto quería hacer todo eso y mucho más. Tenía ganas de levantarse, salir de ese lugar y comprar un gran helado. Quería ir con esos niños y corretearlos, sacarles más sonrisas de las que podía, levantarlos y gritarles con emoción que no crecieran nunca.

Que no olvidaran lo que eran.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentada en la banca del parque más grande que hubiera visto nunca. El verde estaba por todas partes acompañado de tonos como el azul, purpura, rojo, blanco, amarillo, anaranjado.

Viró su cabeza a ambos lados, preguntándose si era la única persona que estaba en ese lugar.

Levanto la vista y el sol le pego directo en los ojos, cegándola por unos momentos. Se llevó una mano al rostro queriendo cubrirse. Pero al hacerlo se sobresaltó. Observo su mano con detenimiento sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a ella.

Era joven. Las marcadas venas que tanto le dolían por la artritis ya no estaban presentes. Abrió y cerró el puño varias veces, con la emoción creciéndole en un ritmo acelerado.

Entonces miro al resto de su cuerpo. Con la sonrisa cada vez más ancha se dio cuenta que estaba muchos años más joven. La figura atlética que tenía volvió, se sentía con energía otra vez.

Sus piernas eran muy delgadas pero fuertes. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, como si millares de mariposas comenzaran a aletear dentro se sí.

—Corre— murmuraron ambas voces a la vez.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No despego la vista del suelo, en cambio, suspiro. La vida se encargó de enseñarle que antes que nada tenía que aprender a callar. Ese era el momento perfecto para aplicar esa lección.

—Lo deseaste desde hace mucho tiempo— le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos—Puedes correr ahora, hazlo.

Levanto un poco la cabeza y el color rojo llego a sus ojos. Estaba vestido como la última vez que lo vio.

— ¿Abby?— dijo el niño, confundido por su silencio.

—En serio…—murmuro ella, animándose al fin a verlo de frente—Que bueno es verte de nuevo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.

—Pues claro que estás feliz de verme, soy re-bárbaro.

—Ha pasado tanto… ¿ya es hora?— pregunto melancólica.

—Lo es—asintió sacando algo de la mochila que llevaba—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Abby. Es el momento de que vuelvas.

Ella soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, como si todas las cargas de su corazón se desvanecieran. El alivio la invadió hasta el punto que sentía que podía volar. Elevarse hasta poder tocar las nubes y mucho más allá.

—Ah—dijo el niño encontrando lo que necesitaba—Toma.

Le extendió una ya vieja gorra. Ésta había perdido su color brillante, estando mucho más opaca y un tanto maltratada por tanto uso.

—Esto…—exclamo sorprendida— ¿Dónde…?

—Estaba en lo más profundo de tu armario—explico y la miro con reprobación— Las gorras están hechas para usarse.

Se encogió con una sonrisa cómplice. Entonces, recordó lo que quería darte.

—Yo también tengo algo que te pertenece—le extendió unas gafas negras, un poco rayadas—Te ves mucho mejor con ellas.

Nigel expreso sorpresa y alegría en su mirada. Las tomo con cuidado, como si temiera romperlas con el más mínimo contacto. Cuando se las puso salto con euforia, como si estuviera completo.

Abby le miro con cariño y se contagió del mismo ánimo. Deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre pero a la vez quería volver a la realidad. Espero con paciencia largos meses para poder estar allí y aun así se sentía un poco asustada.

Dejar atrás lo que conocía nunca fue fácil y esta vez estaba abandonando todo, para siempre.

—Abby— le llamo Nigel con suavidad, posando una mano sobre la suya—Vamos.

El miedo desapareció al contacto, y se sintió como ella misma. El rostro de la chica mostro determinación, como aquellos días.

—No— dijo, apretando el agarre de él—No Abby, soy Número Cinco.

Y se levantó.

Y corrió.

Y voló.

.

.

.

La luz desapareció del cuarto, dejando un rostro moreno en las penumbras. La anciana que estaba en la cama del hospital tenía un rostro tan sereno, tan maduro, tan… bello.

Sus arrugas estaban deformadas en una tierna sonrisa, cargada de paz. Y entre los brazos estaba una gorra roja.

En su paladar volvió a percibir el delicioso cuarto sabor.

La máquina de pulso comenzó a indicar la falta de signos vitales hasta que solo el pitido interminable reino en el silencio.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Y volvió a ser niña.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo un muy corto one-shot que escribí hoy mismo, ¿por qué? ¡Pues porque hoy, 30 de abril, es el día del niño en México! *Aplausos***

 **Se me ocurrió cuando, caminando por una plaza, vi a un grupo de niños corriendo por todos lados y sentí unas inexplicables ganas de ir con ellos. Le dije a mi hermano, de broma, que me podría a jugar con ellos. A lo que él me respondió "¿Y qué esperas?", entonces le dije que me vería muy rara haciendo eso y nuevamente contesto "¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?". Eso me dejo pensando un buen rato.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
